Gabriella's Dilemma
by awesomestories444
Summary: Gabriella accidentally becomes pregnant with a man's baby who believed that she was twenty-one, while also accidentally cheating on her boyfriend at the time. What will she do? Will the father help her, or will she be on her own, being pregnant and then raising a baby by herself? First part is on isbelld's account, called There Was A Place to Call Home.


**_Might be Pregnant._**

* * *

 _"It's easy going out on Friday night!_

 _Easy, every time I see him out,_

 _I can smile, live it up,_

 _The way a single girl does,_

 _But what he, what he don't know!_

 _Is how hard it is to make it look so, easy!"_ Gabriella sang. Troy smiled. "Sing your part!"

 _"It's easy going out on Friday night,_

 _Easy, every time I see her out,_

 _I can smile, live it up,_

 _The way a single guy does,_

 _But what she, what she don't know!_

 _Is how hard it is to make it look so, easy!"_ Troy sang.

 _"The truth is,_

 _I miss,_

 _L_ _aying in those arms of his..."_ Gabriella said and raised her eyes. Troy wrote it down.

"Keep going," he said.

 _"But I don't ever let it show,_

 _I laugh, and I act,_

 _Like I'm having the time of my life,_

 _As far as he knows,_

 _It's easy, going out on Friday night,_

 _Easy, every time I see him out,_

 _I can smile, live it up,_

 _The way a single girl does,_

 _But what he, what he don't know!_

 _Is how hard it is to make it look so easy!"_ Then they both sang together:

 _"It's easy, going out on Friday night,_

 _Easy, every time I see_ _-"_ but then the got interrupted.

 _"Troy!"_ Sharpay sang.

Troy turned a bright red. "I-I-I gotta go! See ya, Gabriella," said Troy and ran out.

"Okay?" Gabriella said.

* * *

"Oh, Troy!" Sharpay said. Troy was kissing her neck.

"Do you like that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, baby! OH!" Sharpay screamed.

They were in Sharpay's bedroom. He had her laying on the bed.

"Troy, I need you," Sharpay said.

"I need you!" Troy said.

He took of his pants and got on top of her.

"Fuck, Troy!" Sharpay said.

Troy kissed her deeply.

"Oh, fuck!" Sharpay said.

* * *

Gabriella went to a downtown bar (she only got water). She saw a very cute boy standing there. He walked up to her, and took her water. "Why don't you have something stronger?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled. "What's your name first?" Gabriella asked.

"Daniel," he replied. "Yours?"

"Gabriella," she answered.

"Gabriella, how old are you?" he asked.

"21," she lied.

"Cool..." he said.

"What about that drink that you were supposed to get me?" she asked.

"I'll get it right now. Wanna go to my place?" Daniel asked.

"If you pay... I need to go to the bathroom," Gabriella said.

She ran into the bathroom and called her mom. "Hey, I'm gonna spend the night at Taylor's, if that's okay. It's Saturday, anyways. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's okay. I love you, Gabi," her mother said.

"Love you too," Gabriella said.

She hung up. She went back outside and saw Daniel had a cocktail in his hands. "Thanks," she said and took a sip. It tasted okay.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Daniel had a small apartment on the outskirts of town.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's amazing," she said.

It looked like someone rich had bot all of his furniture. There was a sliver leather couch tucked away in the corner, and there was a big flat screen TV.

Daniel walked up to her. He was behind her. "Are you... okay with this?" he asked and started kissing her neck. She moaned.

Sirens immediately started going off in her head, about how Troy was gonna be so mad if her and Daniel had sex, but she was okay with it. She let him lead her to his bedroom, push her on the bed (which had silk sheets!) and undress himself. She let him undress her, and start humping her. She let him come inside of him, and be the one to be the first to make her have an orgasm. She let him kiss her, and touch her, and put his penis in her ass, and let him make her come so hard that the silk sheets would have to be in the washed for days. She kissed him, and sucked on his penis, and touch his ass. She knew that she was cheating, but she wanted it so bad.

They had sex five times, each better than the next. The second time, he fucked her in the shower. The third time was against a window. The fourth time was on the floor. And the fifth time was everywhere: the kitchen, the living room, and everywhere else you could think of; they just kept on traveling. She screamed out his name so many times it hurt her throat. She moaned so much that she thought that she was going to explode. She came so many times she thought that she was dying, but this was paradise.

She woke up the next morning, and Daniel was awake, watching her sleep.

"Do you wanna fuck again?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

So he got on top of her, and started slamming himself into her. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, FUCK!" she screamed ten times.

"I want you so fucking bad, what the fuck!" Daniel said as he kept on slamming into her.

"Oh please, Daniel, I need you. COME INSIDE ME!" she screamed.

He smiled. He slammed his fingers into her vagina, going to places she didn't know was there. She came. He licked up her juices in delight.

They stopped a few hours later.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Gabriella said, sprawled out on his bed, Daniel on top of her.

"Same," Daniel said. He kissed her. She kissed back.

* * *

Gabriella went home that day, with five missed calls: they were all Troy. But she didn't care. She would call him back later. She got home and called him back when it hit her: her and Daniel didn't use protection.

She hung up with Troy after they talked for about half an hour and started to freak out. She Googled how long it would take to find out if you were pregnant and it said about two weeks. "Shit," she said. "I don't wanna wait two weeks, I wanna know now!"

She started freaking out when she realized that he was most likely in his twenties! "Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit!" she said, thankful she was home alone.

* * *

Two weeks later and a lot had happened. Her and Troy had broken up, she had gone off to college, and was currently in her bathroom at her college, taking a pregnancy test.

"Pee on the stick, done, and wait for two minutes," Gabriella said and rolled her eyes. "I've already waited this long." She set a time for two minutes on her phone.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was time to look at the test. "Please be negative, please be negative!"

It was positive.

* * *

So, isbelld wrote the first part of this story on hers, so know you read some of it on mine. We'll be switching it up all of the time, so she writes some of it, then I write the next. Well, I'll write this part of the story, then she'll write the next and so on and so forth. If you don't get it then go see her thing.

Also, the two weeks later part is after isbelld's part. Everything else is before.


End file.
